Known assemblies for injection molding include specific molds, which can be expensive for producing products. Other known assemblies for injection molding include modular spacers that allow limited modification of product designs using a single mold, but they can also be expensive. In addition, the spacers can increase production costs by requiring additional material and requiring additional assembly.
Use of spacers in molding assemblies for limited modification of product designs can also be problematic due to the introduction of errors corresponding with modularity of the spacers. For example, there is an ongoing desire to make spacers capable of supporting numerous changes to permit a greater number of product designs to be produced from a single mold. However, the use of numerous spacers permits the introduction of error due to such flexibility and due to the ability to improperly insert spacers without clear directions being present.
Molding assemblies and molding processes that show one or more improvements in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.